Wands, Potions, Spell Books, and Love?
by hpglee
Summary: Transferring from his old wizard school, Kurt Hummel enrolls at Hogwarts to become roommates with Blaine, Wes, David,Trent, and Thad in Ravenclaw. He joins the Glee club and becomes friends with Mercedes, Rachel, and... Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guisee. I don't own Harry Potter or Glee :( I just like to write! (:**

**I hope you enjoyy, tell me what you think. c:**

* * *

Kurt dropped his bags. He was glad to be sorted into Ravenclaw. He heard that only the smartest students got sorted into Ravenclaw. He transferred from his old wizarding school because he was bullied too much and he had heard good things about Hogwarts. It was going to be weird starting his first year at Hogwarts as a sixth year not knowing anybody.

He started unpacking his bags and putting his stuff in draws. There were five other beds in the room besides Kurt's but he didn't know who they belonged to.

A boy with black, thick hair that was slicked back and styled walked into the room and stopped immediately when he saw Kurt. "Well hello there." he said.

"Hi." Kurt replied softly.

"No need to be shy." said the boy smiling. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Well nice to meet you Kurt, want me to help you unpack?"

"Oh, no it's fine. I'm almost done."

"Okay. When you get done I can walk you to dinner, if you would like."

"Okay, thanks" smiled Kurt.

"So tell me about yourself Kurt." Blaine said sitting on his bed. "Are you a pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born?"

"Half-blood. Mom was a witch, dad is a muggle."

"Did you say was?"

"Yeah, my mom died when I was eight."

"Oh Kurt, i'm so sorry."

"It's okay. So what are you?"

"Half-blood. My mum is a muggle, dad is a wizard. And i'm guessing you aren't British?"

"Nope, I'm from America."

"Oh cool! One of my friends is from America, he's in Hufflepuff. His name is Finn."

"Cool. I'm finished unpacking, do you want to go to dinner?" asked Kurt.

"Sure!"

They walked to Dinner while Blaine pointed out things and rooms as they walked. Kurt was amazed at how beautiful the castle really was. He loved how big it was and how old it was. Blaine told him about secrets passages and secret places, Kurt could get used to this.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at dinner?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt. Kurt felt like he could look into Blaine's eyes forever, they were the most amazing hazel eyes he had ever seen. "Kurt?"

"Oh. Sorry. Uh, sure!"

"Good." replied Blaine smiling. "But I have to warn you, they're kinda crazy."

Kurt laughed. "I'm sure they aren't that bad." They walked into the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Blaine!" exclaimed a boy with bright blonde hair who was tall and skinny.

"That's Jeff." whispered Blaine to Kurt. "Hey guys! This is Kurt! He's a transfer and he's in our dorm"

"Hey Kurt, nice to meet you!" exclaimed a boy who seemed short and had dark wavy hair. "I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you too." replied Kurt softly as he sat down next to Blaine and across from Jeff and Nick.

As they ate they mainly talked about Quidditch a sport they played at Hogwarts. They tried to explain it to Kurt but everybody was talking at the same time so he just got confused and didn't ask any questions.

"I think I'm going to go back up to the dorm." said Kurt standing up.

"I'll go with you." offered Blaine.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." said Blaine as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"So you play Quidditch?"

"I'm the team captain."

"Oh really now?"

"Yep." said Blaine smiling

"That's cool. I don't do sports."

"Really? What do you do then?" asked Blaine as they walked into their room.

"Sing."

"Then you should join the glee club!"

"Hogwarts has a glee club?"

"Yes sir. We indeed do. You should join."

"I'll think about it. And may I ask who might be the other four guys who stay in this room?"

"Jeff, Nick, Trent, and Thad."

* * *

**Questions, Comments, Ideas? Message me or review!**

**Oh and I give shout outs to people when their review makes me smile! :D**

**Have a lovely day!**

**Emma :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyss. So i'm not British but i'm trying to put some British slang in here that I find on the internet** **xD**

**Oh and guys, It's 2013! :D**

**Enjoy.** **(:**

* * *

"So are we in all the same classes together?" asked Kurt sitting on his bed.

"Let me see your classes." replied Blaine sitting next Kurt on the bed. "Yep." smiled Blaine.

"Okay good. I need someone to show me where to go and you are the only person I know."

"Well i'm sure that will change."

"Kurt!" yelled a voice coming into their dorm room.

"Yes Jeff?" Kurt asked looking up at him and Nick.

"We want you to meet the rest of the Ravenclaw sixth years!" Nick replied.

"Yeah. Come on!" said Jeff grabbing Kurt's arm and taking him down to the commons room. They walked in the commons room and there were five other guys down there talking to each other.

"The asian is Mike Chang." Jeff said pointing at the skinny tall asian wearing skinny jeans and a polo who was dancing to the music one of the guys put on.

"The boy in the wheel chair is Artie Abrams." informed Nick pointing at a boy who had brown hair that swooped just over his glaces.

"The boy sitting on the couch reading is Reed. He's kinda shy." Thad said pointing at the quiet boy who had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"And you know Wes and David." said Blaine. Reed stood up from the couch and put his book down where he was sitting and came over to where Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick were standing.

"Hi." said the boy softly looking up at Kurt. "I'm reed. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Kurt."

"Wow. Reed what's up with this whole talking thing?" teased Jeff.

"Yeah this isn't you Reed." Nick replied.

"I'm just being friendly." Reed informed them.

"Or just being flirty." Jeff said while he and Nick puckered their lips and make kissing noises. Reed hit them both on the shoulder and walked off.

"We love you Reed!" Jeff and Nick yelled. "Jinx!"

"Whatever." Reed yelled back rolling his eyes and going back to his book.

"Wait is he gay?" asked Kurt.

"You would be surprised at how many people gay here." Blaine replied.

"Like are Blainers." Jeff said.

"Wait you're not straight?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"He's as straight as a circle!" Nick exclaimed laughing.

"Haha very funny guys. Yes i'm gay." replied Blaine.

"And what about you?" Jeff asked Kurt.

"I'm gay." answered Kurt.

"Really now?" joked Nick looking at Blaine.

"Guys stop. Leave the poor guy alone." Blaine said.

"Fine, but we need to come up with a nickname for him."

"I'll think about it." Nick replied. "This could take some time."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Questions, comments, ideas message me or review!**

**Have a great day!(:**

**Emma :3**


End file.
